


Oven

by Mermaidyarn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Announcements, F/M, Hugs, Married Couple, Married Life, Not Serious, Ovens, Pregnancy, Pregnancy annoucement, Roll - Freeform, Silly, bun in the oven, bűn, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaidyarn/pseuds/Mermaidyarn
Summary: I know this isn’t really an original idea and I’m sure it’s been done before, but after a quick search I couldn’t find one just like it.  So here goes…
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Sabine Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Oven

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like today was a good day to post this story since it was 6 years ago today when I found out I was having a son and a daughter. Honestly I wouldn’t be there if it wasn’t for them. If they had never asked me to watch this show I never would have turned it on.
> 
> Thanks again to QuantumChickpea, for fixing my punctuation, listening to my silliness. And above all just being my friend when I really needed one, I need to be checked up on every now and then.

Adrien was practically bouncing with excitement in the backseat with his wife, of the car that his father still made him use. They were finally on their way to her parents house to tell them the big news and to get a real reaction from a family who just found out they were going to be grandparents. He couldn’t wait to get a huge bear hug from his father in law, when he was excited he gave the biggest bone crushing hugs, and he couldn’t wait. 

Her parents' reaction would be so different than his own father’s. He cringed as he remembered telling his father. “What do you mean you are having a baby? You mean to tell me you actually consummated this marriage? I thought it was just a marriage of convenience.” “I always figured you would come to your senses and have a baby with Chloe or maybe that Lila girl they always seemed interested in you, that way you might have a child that might actually look like us.” The sound of his wife’s soft voice brought him back from his memory. 

“Hey, are you ok?” 

“Ya I was just thinking about how this announcement will be so much better than when I told my father.” He confessed, and their car pulled up to the bakery.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to go with you.” she said as she moved to get out of the car.

“Like I said before it was probably better that you didn’t.” As she reached his hand out to help her out. 

She didn’t let go of his hand. “Well thank you for coming with me.” she said as she pulled him toward the building.

“And miss out on your family’s hugs?” He chucked “I wouldn’t miss that for the world.”

Sabine was at the door the moment they opened it, complete with warm hugs. “Dinner is almost done, Tom is just finishing up a few things in the bakery and will be up soon.” she informed as she led them up the stairs to the apartment.

“Hey Adrien” Tom boomed from the kitchen “Can you grab that cake that’s near the register, and bring it up for me? I would ask Marinette but I would want it to actually make it up the stairs in one piece.”

Marinette shot the kitchen a dirty look.

“You know you are mad clumsy” Adrien smirked, and he went to grab the cake when he noticed a basket with small breads in it. “OH! I have the greatest idea on how to tell your family about the baby, just follow my lead.” he said as he grabbed a piece of bread from the basket, and rushed up the stairs with his wife to join his mother in law.

Dinner was perfect, everything was going well. Sabine went to grab the cake. “Adrien, hun, where did you put the cake?”

“OH, sorry I put it in the oven since it wasn’t on I figured it wouldn’t be in the way there.” He winked at his wife.

“I’ll get it” Said Tom. He opened the oven and asked, “Son, why is there a roll in the oven?”

“It’s a bun!” He said with a smug look on his face.

Tom looked confused “umm, I made them son, and I think I would know one of my own dinner rolls when I see them.”

Marinette groaned and hid her face in her hands, as the two men argued about rolls vs buns.

“Fine!” Tom threw his hands up in defeat. ”Adrien why did you put a bun in my oven?” 

“I didn't put one in Marinette’s!” He said proudly.

Marinette groaned again.

Tom pinched the brim of his nose, and spoke slowly “Son, I think you are very confused Marinette doesn’t live here anymore this is MY oven and not hers.”

Marinette peeked out from between his fingers. “This isn’t happening,” she muttered.

Sabine gave a confused look to Adrien, and then her eyes moved on to Tom who stood there with his arms crossed looking at Adrien sternly, then back to Adrien as the gears inside her head worked, her eyes finally landed on her daughter when she gasped. “You have a bun in your oven! We are going to be grandparents!” She squealed with excitement, as she rushed to her daughter.

Tom just stood there for a second while he processed what just happened. 

“So are we really?” Sabine questioned as she was squeezing her daughter and bouncing on her toes. 

“Yes!” Marinette giggled.

The next thing Adrien knew he was being tackled by Tom, who now had him in one of his infinite bone crushing hugs. 

Adrien grinned, yep this was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of got this idea from a party I went to when an argument broke out over the Kings Hawaiian rolls and if they were really rolls or buns, and what classifies something as a roll or a bun. I figured Tom being a baker would have a good opinion on it.


End file.
